In recent years, reduction in fuel consumption has been strongly demanded for vehicles in consideration of resource exhaustion issues. On the other hand, the number of vehicle owners has been increasing along with reduction in vehicle cost, and the current trend is “one car for one person”. Thus, for example, when only one person (driver) drives a 4-seater vehicle, energy is wastefully consumed. To achieve reduction in fuel consumption by making a vehicle compact, it is most effective to design a vehicle as a single-seated three-wheeled vehicle or a single-seated four-wheeled vehicle.
In such a case, however, vehicle stability may deteriorate depending on traveling conditions. To cope with this, there is proposed a technology that improves vehicle stability during turning by laterally inclining (leaning) a vehicle body.
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP 2013-233895A) discloses a vehicle having a configuration to incline a vehicle body, in which drive force of a wheel motor for left and right wheels is controlled by input from an operation lever to incline the vehicle body, and a steered wheel is turned naturally in the direction in which the vehicle body is inclined.
Patent Document 2 (JP 2013-71688A) discloses the following technology. That is, a vehicle has a configuration to incline a vehicle body, and the inclination angle of the vehicle body and the actual steering angle of a steered wheel are calculated on the basis of an input from a steering part, a measurement from a vehicle speed sensor, and a measurement from a lateral G sensor to control the inclination angle and actual steering angle using a dedicated motor.
Patent Document 3 (JP 05-147554A) discloses the following technology. That is, to improve fuel consumption by reducing traveling resistance during turning, a pair of steered wheels are leaned by a first steering mechanism, and the steered wheels are steered by a second steering mechanism to thereby perform turning operation.    Patent Document 1: JP 2013-233895A    Patent Document 2: JP 2013-71688A    Patent Document 3: JP 05-147554A